Nibelheim
by Sansaii
Summary: Some shonen-ai implications. An interpretation of the events that took place in Nibelheim, five years ago. A collaborative piece by DB and Sansaii.
1. Arrival

The chill wind of winter cut through the ice capped mountains, bringing their bitter cold air rambling down through the tiny villages nestled at its feet. Wooden shutters were drawn shut in a vain attempt to keep out the icy breath which filled this season with death and rebirth. Few villagers dared to venture outside their homes and out into the bitter cold, those who were brave enough wrapped themselves from head to two in homemade wool shawls and cloaks.   
  
In one such village, a single tall mansion loomed above the wooden houses surrounding it's property like a thick picket fence. Smoke curled from its twin chimneys, and every window radiated with a soft yellow glow of light. The town was surrounded by a high wall of pointed logs, protecting the citizens inside from a possible thread of attack. Yet now, a few shivering villagers threw open the gates to greet their saviors, switching torches from hand to hand as they hugged familiar brothers and sons which made up the ranks of SOLDIER. Steam wafted from the settling engines of several blue trucks, the logo of the people's army printed across their sides in chipping white paint. Tilted back against one of these trucks as a warm breath of air escaped thin blue lips, a leather clad soldier first class stood adrift amongst the throng of happy family members. Eyes half closed with a sort of fascination rolled into utter disgust. Pathetic fools never realized how blindingly lucky they were. Even a creature, twisted   
  
with experiments all his life, filled with a blood thirst backed by an immense anger that drove his very being into a plane of existence far beyond these pathetic beings could have ever imagined...even a creature such as he, wished for something as simple as a family. A weak minded mother infused with her own depression and loss had paid no heed to the bastard child which tugged upon her skirt, begging for attention and recognition. The cold metal of a laboratory table was all the comfort ever afforded to him.   
  
Anger boiled through the mako enriched blood that coursed through his veins, pumping a reddish hue to the pale skin of his face. Clear green eyes shot open in time to watch a balled fist smash into the side of the faded blue truck he rested upon. Blood blossomed on the joints of his knuckles, slippery beneath the tight leather gloves. Pulling back his fist, fragments of warped metal dribbled forth from the hole driven into the wall. Cracks danced up the sides of the vehicle as head pivoted to search for the source of the disturbance to their mindless banter and happiness. Clutching his hand to his chest in a hidden attempt to nurse his wounds, the SOLDIER first class, Sephiroth sauntered in between the starring mindless idiots. Into the town he went, where the dull glow of warmth radiated from the inn. Purchasing a room for the night with government issued gil, he trudged up the steps without a concern for the other soldiers' sleeping arrangements, and not a thought left in his mind forgive that of sleep.   
  
---------------  
  
Out in the bitter cold, Cloud stood before his hometown for the first time in two years, seeing it as he had never seen it before. People were rushing out of their homes, into the bitter cold to greet them as they approached. He carried himself professionally, always attempting to give the impression of a real Soldier member, even though he was forced to be among the lower ranks, not yet strong enough to be in Soldier.   
  
He lifted a gloved hand to his face, running his fingers through the untamed locks of spiky-blond hair, brushing it out of his line of vision, to reveal a pair of brilliantly blue eyes, usually hidden beneath the disorderly bangs.   
  
Before him, he could see the back of a built young man, only three years older than he was, and already first class. His dark hair trailing down his back in spikes as he looked about him enthusiastically before turning to Cloud, a soft grin plastered to his face, undermined his powerful visage, creating a more playful and seductive appearance to the officer that made Cloud freeze in his place for that moment. He felt the blood rush to his face, tingeing his fair skin with a vermilion glow. Zax always seemed to have this effect on him, though Cloud was sure it was nothing more than a high respect for the officer that brought about this tension within him.   
  
His trance was broken when he caught a glimpse of a young girl at the gates, wearing an oversized cowboy hat and a mini-skirt to match (despite how cold it obviously was). His heart jumped, recognizing the girl as Tifa, his childhood friend. He left Nibliheim to join Soldier because he wanted to prove to Tifa, to his mother, to the town, that he could become a hero, first class. So far, he's only a disappointment. Embarrassing thoughts raced through his head at the moment, what would Tifa think if he came back without a good position in soldier, after he told her that he would be the best!   
  
Quickly, he broke his momentary indolence to get his soldier's cap, a faded navy blue hat, with the words "soldier" embroidered to the brim. He tucked what he could of his haphazard golden hair under the hat, and let the rest fall over his face, in hopes of concealing his identity from her. He noticed that Zax was perplexed by the situation, watching him look to Tifa, analyzing her from afar, and then turn back to Cloud.   
  
Cloud could see under the masses of yellow hair over his eyes, the slightest twinge upwards of the corner of Zax's lips as he looked back to him, peering through Cloud's barrier of hair, making Cloud feel as if his magnificent blue and green eyes were staring straight into him.   
  
It was only the other member of their Group (a boy older than cloud but still at Cloud's rank) that broke the tension, by suggesting that they follow Sephiroth to their rooms, and rest before they need to go on their mission tomorrow.  
  
---------------- 


	2. Angst

As the door creaked shut behind Sephiroth, the metal lock slid into place with a soft click, baring the troubles and problems which circulated through the chilled mountain town beneath his window. Turning his back to the wooden portal, a sleek black leather glove slid up to his lips. Teeth pulled at the cloth, freeing it from his fingertips and up along the rough skin covering his battle worn hands. Tossing the glove to the side, he began to unbutton the straps to his coat, glancing about the layout of his quarters for the first time. A roaring fire crackled in a fireplace at the south end of the room, directly across from the foot of his bed. Plush chairs lined with a faded pink velvet beckoned to be sat upon, the soft folds making sore muscles ache just at the promise of relaxation which they offered. A four poster bed covered in thick quilts and embroidered pillows whispered softly with enticing bribes of a peaceful slumber.   
  
Tossing his coat to the floor, he slid onto the foot of the bed, stretching out and over and he begain to unlace his knee high boots, winding the thin strap of leather in and out of each eyelet. Slipping the grieves from his feet and placing them beside the bed, he finally let himself fall back amongst the cushioned mattress. Silky tresses spiraled about his head in a sliverly halo, betraying the hatred which burned deep within his intensely glowing green eyes. Staring up at the flickering shadows cast upon uneven ceiling by the fireplace, his fingers constricted about the layered blankets lining the bed, blood rushing down past his arm and into his clenched fist. His breathing began to slow as slumber finally won over the battle for his consciousness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Small pudgy fingers tugged on the faded lace hem of his mother's dress. Innocent bright green eyes stared up at the woman as she swayed this way and that, ignoring the faint cries from the child at her side. A final tug was rewarded with a loud rip that tore it's way up along the hip of the dress, splitting open to reveal a dingy grey slip. Snapping out of her trance, the woman's violet eyes swiveling down upon the little boy, followed quickly with a swift backhand that reddened his cheek.   
  
"You wretched little monster. Don't touch me. All you bring is destruction. You...you ruined my life!"   
  
Emerald eyes filled with tears as chubby hands clutching the smarting cheek, mouth agape with pain and astonishment. Treading backwards, skinny knees began to shake before the child spun about, retreating into the dark corners of the lab before anyone could see the tears stream down his cheeks   
  
The darkness of the corner spiraled with sliverly strips of light. A warm glow began to pulse in tune with the growing rays of light that cut through darkness like a beacon. The same child, without marks or bruises, was wrapped in the soft embrace of a loving woman. Her skin held a faint plum coloured hue, and was slightly cold to the touch. Cables and wires protruded from her back and skull, down her shoulders from beneath the thick metal visor that covered most of her face. Her cold, damp fingers stroked the child's sliver locks as he buried his face into her bosom. Soon the wires and metal began to melt away, replaced with a smooth warm skin of white ivory, covering in a light pink dress. Soft brown tresses cascaded down its sloping shoulders, twining into thick curls. The same green eyes glowed with a soft love, mimicking the child's shining eyes as he stared back up to her. Delicately tinted fingernail slid up through his sliverly locks with a warm loving smile. A soft pink blush crept over the child's cheeks as he stared up at woman, drunk with the feeling of acceptance and love. Her green eyes blinked slowly, long lashes draped across the starry irises before they languidly re-opened. Full lips pursed before splitting open to speak.   
  
"Hello little one..."   
  
Her lips curved into a friendly smile, fingertips caressing his scalp. A soft gasp escaped her lips as a red spot blossomed over her chest. Blood began to spurt out from a wound in her chest. The dress exploded in a mass of bloody feathers, leaving the women to sink to her knees, once bright eyes clouded over with pain. She slumped forwards against the boy, smearing blood across his face. Screaming. Crying. Blood...everywhere.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sephiroth bolted upright in bed, eyes darting this way and that before he recognized his surrounding. Perspiration beaded his forehead, running down across his temple. Bringing a hand forwards the brush away the salty sweat, the other appendage clutching at his chest, where a heart throbbing spastically. Drawing his gaze towards the frost covered glass window perched in the eastern wall of his room, the moon still hung overhead, shining with its mysterious white glow. Not more than an hour had passed. Sliding off the foot of the bed, he made his way towards the bathroom, turning on the sink. Starring at his sunken reflection in the mirror, he cupped his hands under the cool flow of water, bringing them up to splash the liquid across his face. Sighing as he grabbed the cotton towel to pat it across his face, he folded it slowly afterwards, staring at the white porcelain in the dark shadowed room.   
  
Why had he been dreaming of the horrible past? Who were those two women...why...why did one of them die. She had almost resembled the girl in the photograph Zax had shown him so long ago. Grumbling in frustration, he walked back towards the main room, taking a seat on the bed. Pulling free one of the leather shoelaces, he slowly begins to wrap it about his long sliverly tresses, binding them back into a ponytail. Laying back down against the mattress, he pulled up the quilts this time, wriggling down beneath them. Pulling the blankets up under his chin, his a quick shiver before settling down and closing his eyes once more. This time his sleep was deep, and there were no painful memories   
  
---------------- 


	3. Sleepless Night

A yellow light was projected into the room, trailing on the floor as a crisp line from a narrow opening in the doorway. Zax's dark silhouette stood on the other side of the door, apparently peering into the room. A soft muffled chuckle escaped the figure standing in the doorway, looking to the sleeping soldier in his bed, farthest from the door.   
  
Behind him, standing at the wall of the corridor were the two lower class members, one with spikey blond hair, trying to look over Zax's tall figure to take a look at what was so funny in the room, and the other pudgy member, leaning idly against the opposite wall. Turning to face the other soldiers, the golden light highlighted his strong features as he had his hand on his chin, trying to hide his grin by making it appear as if he was in thought. His long dark bangs cast a shadow over his face, as if he was trying to dim the brilliance in his sapphire, though the deep blue mako radiance managed to penetrate the shadows. He managed to speak in a whisper, so Sephiroth wouldn't wake, though his voice still seemed so powerful even when he was attempting to be quiet.   
  
"Hmm... it seems we have a bit of a problem..."   
  
He paused, looking at the stunned expressions on the faces of the lower ranks, as if they felt guilty for something they haven't done. Zax narrowed his eyes, surveying their faces.   
  
"Not to worry, it was just a slight misunderstanding when we asked for this room, it seems that there are four in our party, and three beds in the room..."   
  
Silence fell over them, the two members of the lower class looked to each other, Cloud making a subtle gesture with his shoulders to signal to the other that he didn't know what to do. The other soldier looked back to Zax, suggesting that he would sleep on the floor- but Zax quickly interrupted him, assuring him that they would need a good rest before their mission tomorrow, and he would not take the blame if one of his soldiers would be too tired to perform at their optimum level. With this there was a long pause, Zax ran his fingers through his long, dark sepia hair, resting his hand on the back of his head in thought.   
  
"Well, I guess two of us will have to share a bed, Cloud and I can have the middle bed since he's small, while Porkey here takes the bed closest to the door."   
  
Cloud felt his stomach lurch, his heart was beating so loudly that he wondered if Zax could hear it. Among the many emotions the he felt surge at the moment, he was slightly insulted that Zax thought he was small (even though it was obvious Zax was only comparing him to the other member of their party, who was now shaking with fury, his round face was completely red, and looked like a tomato with a soldier cap).  
  
He followed Zax into the still dark room, looking to the farthest bed, and it's occupant who only appeared as a lump of sheets from where he was standing. The bed by the door was already occupied by "porkey," who went straight to bed without changing out of his uniform, the bed sheets pulled right over his misshapen head, muttering something to himself under the covers.   
  
Zax was now sitting on the edge of their bed in the middle, untying his shoelaces, and taking his black leather boots off his feet, tossing them to the floor by the bed. Cloud just stood there, awkwardly in front of the four-poster bed, realizing he was blushing, though he was sure that the soldier wouldn't notice with such insufficient lighting. Zax slipped under the covers, yawning heavily as he rested his head on the down pillow, turning on his side at the edge of the bed. Reluctantly, Cloud sat on the other side of the bed, slipping his boots off his feet, and placing them neatly at the foot of the bed. He pulled the comforter over him as he laid down on the squeaky mattress, his golden spikes flattening against the soft pillow, which molded to the contour of his face.   
  
It wasn't long before he allowed darkness to consume him, and he found himself standing in a small, broken church, on a bed of flowers, flourishing in a patch of earth that was discovered from underneath the floorboards. Everything seemed to have a misty green glow about it, even the dew drops that accumulated on the flower petals shimmered like emeralds in the white light that poured through a breach in the moldy roof. Several rows of bleachers stood unevenly, some flipped over, bordering a narrow passageway to a bright white light at the end of it, leading to the outside world. There was a sense of serenity about this church, and even though it was broken, and the cross was on it's side at the altar, life still managed to thrive here. Even the fragrance of the flowers was intoxicating, the scent trailed on the breeze that traveled from the entrance, along the passages, and through one of it's many naturally created sunroofs, products of decomposing roof tiles.   
  
The peacefulness didn't last long, however, when Cloud felt something stirring under his bare feet, the earth itself felt as if it was rippling like water when it was penetrated by something below the surface. It was a hand, reaching out from under the ground, the flowers now withered with the hand's presence, as if it spread an air of disease over them, and over the entire church, because at that moment, everything went dim and gray.   
  
Instinctively, Cloud jumped to get away from the patch of grass, but the hand now had a hold around his ankle, so suddenly that Cloud's force was turned against him as he fell straight on his back in the patch of wasted black flora. The ground then rose around him, the dirt rolling over his body as he was being pulled under the earth. He struggled to move, but as he sank lower, he felt as if the earth was binding him in place, and he managed to get one more glimpse of the bright exit from the church just as the ground was at his chin level. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman at the door, her hair brown hair spiraling down her shoulders, clashing horribly with her pink dress. The way the light hit her made her appear perfectly clear to him, even though it seemed that she was so distant. This vision didn't last long, he was now holding his breath, and shut his eyes as he was completely inundated by dirt.   
  
Slowly, he traveled through the layer of earth before he felt the hand around his ankle pull him though the other side. He slowly emerged out of the dirt ceiling, and into a black room, filled with a type of liquid, dotted with sparkling white specks and smears and shapes, and it occurred to Cloud (when he finally regained his breath and blinked enough to have his eyes focus again) that he was floating in a liquid universe that flowed around him. But there was something else about this room that looked familiar, the figure that stood over him, the hand that pulled him in belonged to this figure, it was so real, so close...it was-   
  
Just then Cloud felt something crash into his face, hitting him hard across the nose. He opened his eyes with the surge of consciousness as he found himself in the bed at the Nibleheim Inn. He sat up slowly in bed, still dazed from his dream, when Zax's hand (which was the object that hit his face to begin with) fell into his lap. The soldier was sprawled out over most of the bed, his mouth agape to suck in as much air as possible while sleeping, so he wouldn't snore. Cloud blushed brightly again, gently lifting Zax's hand, and placing it under one of the many layers of bed covers that insulated their bodies from the cold. He soundlessly removed one of the layers that covered Zax, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed to squat to the floor, trailing the cover off the bed. He leaned his back to the wall, his side to the edge of the bed, and curled up under the blanket to resume his sleep. 


End file.
